


Danger

by Darka3363



Series: Harry Potter and Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because we love him this way, But it's okay, Godric doesn't know what's good for him, He lacks survivor instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darka3363/pseuds/Darka3363
Summary: It's something like drabble. Something, because there is 4 too many words, but whatever. To be honest, tags says everything what's inside.





	Danger

Godric loves danger.  
He just had to risk his safety at least once a day.  
If it didn’t happen then his friends would think that either someone polyjuiced him or fell ill or died.  
Almost complete lack of imagination completed his probable masochism.  
But he wasn’t a masochist. He never was and will never be.  
Although playing with Salazar was always dangerous. He still rememberd what Slytherin had done to him when Godric blew up his potion’s lab.  
However, it never stopped Godric from trying to piss off Salazar again.  
But even Godric was afraid of something.  
Gryffindor was afraid of irritated Helga Hufflepuff.


End file.
